


but: she told me

by outruntheavalanche



Series: take a poem and hold it up to the light [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Poetry, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-21
Updated: 2005-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-03 12:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10245908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: we never spoke ((of this)) / ((ever)) again





	

i gave her my heart and she  
turned it into her own personal  
punching bag

but:

she told me she loved me  
     she loved me  
          she loved me

(because if you say it enough times it becomes REAL)

and then she walked away  
stealing my love away  
in her hands

squeezing it until it turned  
into sawdust  
in her hands

we never spoke ((of this))  
((ever)) again


End file.
